


drawing warmth out of the cold

by ifimightchime



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harcest Ficmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/pseuds/ifimightchime
Summary: Ben is not enjoying one particular aspect of tagging along to Allison's latest film shoot.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Ben Hargreeves
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	drawing warmth out of the cold

**Author's Note:**

> For Harcest Ficmas day five: Bundling Up.  
> Title: _The Christians and the Pagans_ , Dar Williams
> 
> While this can be read pretty much entirely standalone, it is set in the same universe as [hold on to each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158141).

"You look miserable."

Allison is trying not to laugh even as she says it, because Ben really does look unhappy, hunched into himself, nose wrinkling as another gust of cold wind blows past them. He still unwinds and hands over her scarf, leaving him with just the one over his bulk of sweatshirts and jacket.

"You can say it," he says with a sigh, and she grins.

"You really did go native, didn't you."

It's not like it's news to either of them. Ben adjusted surprisingly easily, and it didn't take long for him to get comfortable in California. But she's never had a shoot on location in this kind of weather before, and it's been years since either of them have been anywhere this cold in the winter.

Allison's freezing, though at least she's wearing something more weather-appropriate than her co-star. But Ben looks twice as uncomfortable as she feels, even bundled up as thoroughly as he is.

"You could have stayed in the hotel," she reminds him, and he shrugs.

"I can't watch you work from the hotel," he says, matter-of-fact, making her wish they weren't surrounded by crew and castmates. They're always careful, and she's not about to blow that here and now, not when this role could be a breakthrough to so many bigger, better things, but all she wants to do is lean over and kiss him for it.

She smiles at him instead and nudges him with her shoulder, and it will have to do until they can get somewhere private, later, and let their guard down. "Come on, we should have enough time to grab some coffee while they're setting up. That might help."

"Lead the way," he says, his smile just a little softer as he nudges her back, and she does.


End file.
